Just a friend of mine
by Lysangelle
Summary: Team Human. Friendship only. First chapter is set after 4x10 – Waves. After their brush with mermaids, Kenzi crashes at Lauren's new place. This fic turned into a series of ficlets dedicated to our two favourite humans.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Just a friend of mine

Author: Lysangelle

Pairing: Lauren/Kenzi

Rating: T 

Summary: Set after 4x10 – Waves. Team Human. Kenzi crashes at Lauren's new place. Friendship only. Possible Spoilers for season 4

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

Lost Girl and its characters are the property of Prodigy Pictures and Canwest Global. No infringement intended

A/N: Ok I admit; I'm freaking out about Lost Girl season 4 finale. Even more considering the speculation going around and the fact Lauren and Kenzi are my all time favorites. Anyway I would have loved to see meaningful scenes between those two. I'm sure Zoie and Ksenia would have killed those scenes. We didn't get any so I came up with my own. Hope you will like it.

* * *

><p>Lauren was lying in bed, exhausted but wide awake. The loft that Evony had found for her was great and included all the amenities her nerdy science heart could dream of. She just wasn't quiet used to her new surroundings yet. The place lacked the feeling of 'home' that would have helped her troubled mind calm down enough to succumb to sleep.<p>

Her life had been a whirlwind ever since the Taft debacle and her attempt to run away. Today, after many detours and unexpected events, she was back where she started, but on the other side. It was a new start with new rules. Still, the doctor was hoping things were going to settle down and that life was going to go back to normal. Well as normal as it could be around the Fae anyway.

It wasn't meant to be. Quite the contrary, things only got even stranger. So much so that even her genius brain wasn't able to compute the current situation.

Lying there, staring at the ceiling, she tried to figure out the exact moment when things got derailed in this last chapter of her, admittedly, complicated life. She had been so hopeful when the Morrigan had offered her to work for the Dark. The blonde had wished to be rid of the Fae altogether at some point but she knew it was an illusory wish. Evony's conditions were almost too good to be true and Lauren knew better than to take the woman at face value but she felt freer than she'd been in years.  
>Now she understood the elation that Bo had been talking about after the Dawning, the feeling of being renewed and ready to take over the world. To the blonde it seemed like she was back at the helm of her own ship at last. She had shed her chains in that basement cell, physically and figuratively, and she was as close to being free as she'd ever be considering her vast knowledge of the Fae.<p>

She had felt the exact way Bo described for a while there, after being reunited with the succubus. When, for a brief moment, she thought that she was on her way to a more equal relationship with the brunette. That they were closer to the point when they'd be at the same place emotionally and things could work out between them again. It was without counting on Bo's own journey into the darkness. She should have known better than to think the succubus could stay out of trouble. Even if this time it seemed Bo had broken the ultimate mess making record.

'_And what a great big mess it was turning into'_. Lauren thought with a sigh. Bo was now totally entranced by that Rainer guy, locked away from all of them at the crash shack, doing… ugh no, not doing that!

Lauren was now pretty friendly with Dyson, who would have thought! Sometimes she even thought the wolf was developing a bit of a crush on her. Ugh! Not going there either!

And then there was Kenzi. The young woman had slowly but surely made her way in Lauren's heart, and currently her guest room, the loss of the most important woman in their respective life bringing them closer together. The blonde had readily opened her new abode to the Shadow Thief, realizing how hard it must have been for Kenzi to stay at the crack shack in the current conditions. Just hours earlier, as they were getting ready to head out after cleaning the mermaid mess at Dyson's, Lauren had seen the forlorn look on the Russian girl's face and she had spontaneously offered her to spend the night in her new guestroom. She was happy she did as the lively woman's presence somehow made the place feel more like home.

They just needed to come to an agreement about Kenzi using her new skills on her underwear. Lauren rolled her eyes but couldn't hold back a smile.

The blonde was pulled out of her thoughts by a soft knock on her bedroom's door. She frowned. Kenzi was the only other person in the loft and she wasn't known for her delicate ways. Busting through the door was more her style and it alarmed the doctor right away.

"Come in." she called out as she sat in bed.

A short shadow moved wordlessly inside the darkened room and stopped at the opposite side of the bed.

"Kenz?" The blonde asked softly as she looked at the silent figure standing a few feet from her.

The tiny girl didn't answer as she shuffled her feet, her eyes on the floor.

Lauren's heart broke at the show of extreme vulnerability from the usually hard as nail thief.

"It's cold tonight, get in here." The blonde whispered, lifting the corner of the comforter.

Bypassing the obvious comment about the loft's constant 68° temperature, Kenzi dove under the blankets and got as close to the doctor as she could without touching her.

Lauren laid back down and rolled on her side, one arm under her head as she discreetly checked her young friend's face for signs of distress.

"Can't sleep?" the blonde asked gently.

Kenzi shook her head with a small smile.

"Seems the sandman lost both of our GPS coordinates, Doc." The girl spoke at last, in a tiny sad tone of voice.

The blonde hummed a noncommittal answer.

To Lauren's relief, the young Russian suddenly perked up and turned to her.

"Hey, about that, Dr Faepedia, is that a thing? Fae sandman?"

Lauren silently gave thanks for Kenzi's ability to bounce back, or was it her short attention span, and perked up herself at the chance of geeking out.

"Actually there's a type of Fae who feed on human dreams," the doctor started gesturing excitedly with her free hand. "They can generate instant changes in the brain's wavelength, modify the sleep pattern and thus induce longer than average REM phases which allow them to feed for as long as they need from the same subject…"

"Wow wow wow, Hotpants!" The dark-haired girl interrupted hurriedly. "You can stop the doctor's talk! I'm not your succubus; it doesn't do anything for me."

Lauren bit her lip, trying to ignore the pang she felt when Bo and her weakness for doctor's talk were mentioned: "Well I was hoping it would bore you to sleep and you could get some rest at last."

Kenzi chuckled. "Is that a new Dr Lewis' original healing method? You're too much, Lauren."

"I try." The blonde smiled back.

Lauren yawned and brought both of her hands under her cheek as she laid her head back down. "So, how's the special training with Dyson going?"

The younger woman shrugged. "Going good. We're about to get into the next phase of it."

"Oh?" Lauren raised a curious eyebrow. "Let me guess. Socks?"

Kenzi suddenly sat up, a hand flying to her heart, before collapsing on the bed again. "OM to the G! The doc grew a sense of humor! Lauren, I'm so proud of you!"

The two women shared a short laugh.

"I feel that I have to warn you, Kenz." Lauren started talking again when the laughter died down. "You really need to stay away from the top right drawer."

"What? Why…" The young Russian turned toward the blonde and her blue eyes widened at the unequivocal look on her beautiful face.

"Ew! Ew! Ew to the Ew. Lauren Lewis!"

"I'm sorry Kenzi." Lauren added, somehow with a straight face. "It's a fair warning. You have to be aware of the risks you're taking by practicing your skills on a healthy, succubus-trained lesbian."

Kenzi stared open-mouthed at the blonde, blinked hard and started kicking at the blankets in a horizontal version of a happy dance. "I so totes rubbed off on you! My life's work is done!"

Lauren laughed. "All that and offering me as mermaid's bait too, you had a full day didn't you?"

The younger woman looked at the blonde with a broad smile.

"Well you do literally have legs to spare to start with! It was an obvious choice!"

"Always knew you were jealous because I was taller than you." Lauren retorted while fighting a yawn.

Kenzi's outraged face made the blonde laugh again.

"Not so much taller as…long-legged." The Goth mumbled with a pout. "Besides you really shouldn't tease me, woman. I lost my mermaid virginity today and it was painful."

Lauren hummed, knowing that the girl was hiding her real pain behind her usual playfulness. Earlier, Kenzi had told her about her obsession with mermaids. Telling her stories about the small girl who was watching 'The Little Mermaid' in a loop as she was hiding in her room. About how the little Kenzi had watched the movie again and again, wishing for Ariel and her friends to come take her away from her miserable daily life to bring her under the sea.

The doctor gazed at the Goth's profile through half-closed eyes, not wanting to make Kenzi feel self-conscious. She had been pleasantly surprised when the young woman had confided in her. Her relationship with both Dyson and Kenzi had improved in leaps and bounds due to the situation with Bo. It was the one thing she was grateful for, in all the chaos surrounding them. Especially when it came to the young Russian, the only other human in their mismatched family, and overall, the only human who could really start to understand her life among the Fae.

Hearing the girl's intimate childhood story had broken her heart but, at the same time, it made it soar with the knowledge that Kenzi now trusted her enough to share such a private part of herself with her. Lauren wanted to show her friend how much she appreciated this new trust between them but wasn't sure how the independent, stubborn woman would react.

The blonde hesitated a moment before making a decision.

"Kenzi," she started as she twisted her body to grab something from under the bed. "I have something for you."

The Goth smiled and lifted an eyebrow in question as a square box was dropped on her stomach.

"For moi?" Kenzi batted her lashes at the blonde. "Doc, you shouldn't have!"

Lauren watched in trepidation as the dark-haired girl tore the box open, the last thing she wanted was to have Kenzi pushing her away again.

Kenzi didn't say a word as she stared at the stuffed toy, her eyes glued to the smiling Sebastian who looked like he was holding out his arms to her.

Lauren frowned, worrying about the lack of reaction from the usually exuberant girl.

"I know how hard it's been for you," the blonde's words were rushed as she tried to explain her gift. "To have Fae Mermaids destroy your illusions. I wish you didn't have to lose yet another of the things that used to make you happy."

Kenzi turned to look at the doctor who was lying on her side again, leaning on her elbow. Big teary blue eyes made Lauren forged ahead.

"But you don't need mermaid fantasies, Kenz. You don't; because you, you are the real thing."

Kenzi smiled but stayed silent which made Lauren even more nervous.

The blonde grabbed and shook one of the stuffed crab's pincers. "You can be the one singing duets with this little guy. He deserves better than mermaids."

Kenzi let out a shaky laugh. "Oh you, delusional doc of mine, you don't want to hear me sing, believe you me!"

"As long as you're singing because you're happy? Yes, I actually do." The blonde answered sincerely.

Next thing she knew, Lauren was tackled down to the bed by a crying Kenzi. It took her only a second to get over her surprise before she wrapped her arms around the sobbing woman. She didn't try to comfort her with words. Words were useless in the face of some sufferings. She just held her tightly and felt Kenzi grabbing at her back.

Both women knew Kenzi wasn't crying about the mermaids. Or about the ridiculous but heartfelt gift. Lauren's eyes filled up with tears too as she thought about their shared loss. None of them was willing to pronounce Bo's name but each woman knew the succubus was the only thing on the other's mind.

After a while, Kenzi's sobs quieted and Lauren swallowed her own overflowing emotions.

"Thank you." Kenzi whispered hoarsely without releasing her hold on the blonde. "I love it, greatest gift eva."

Lauren smiled, relieved. "You're welcome, Kenz."

"Doc, just one thing." Kenzi said sternly without making any move to get out of the Lauren's hold. "If you tell anyone about this I'll kill you slowly and painfully."

Lauren laughed. "Who would believe me anyway, Kenzi?"

"Hold me for a bunch?" The dark-haired girl asked, the vulnerable tone of voice breaking the doctor's heart all over again.

"For as long as you need, honey." Lauren answered quietly.

Kenzi looked up in warm brown eyes and gave the blonde a fake scowl. "Don't you get any ideas, Hotpants. I only drive stick, remember?"

Lauren's eyes lit up in mischief; "And here we are, back in that top right drawer again."

The Goth blinked hard once more, grinned and hugged the blonde hard. "So proud, so very very proud!"

Lauren chuckled as Kenzi settled in her arms again.

The two women stayed in each other's embrace, savoring the physical comfort that only a friend can bring. It was a welcome feeling for both of them, after being alone for so long.

"Kenzi?" Lauren called softly and waited for the girl's hummed answer to go on. "I know Bo is like your sister and that I'm not her, but know that I'm here for you whenever you need me."

The tiny girl gave a small sob; "I know. Same here, doc."

Mere minutes later, Lauren was about to fall asleep when Kenzi's quiet voice broke the silence of the room.

"Lo?"

Lauren's heart contracted painfully at the seldom used nickname Bo had come up with for her. "Yes?"

"No one ever said a girl can only have one sister." 

The end


	2. Chapter 2

I've been asked to continue this story and I think it might be a good idea. After what happened in the finale I think it might be therapeutic. Well, for one thing, it will be for me! Consider it my own tribute to Kenzi.  
>For now, I think it'll take the form of short independent chapters, different snapshots of Team Human's friendship. I won't necessarily try to fit them in the season timeline and other characters are bound to pop in but the Lenzi friendship will be the main focus of the story. Drama, humor or hurt and comfort, it all will be depending on the mood and inspiration of the day. Prompts are welcome.<p>

This one is short and just for fun.

**JUST A FRIEND OF MINE**

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual. 

Lost Girl and its characters are the property of Prodigy Pictures and Canwest Global. No infringement intended

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Something's got a hold on me

Lauren felt herself reluctantly rise to wakefulness. She always seemed to sleep tighter when Kenzi was spending the night at her place. Her logical side was telling her it probably was because of the extra alcohol they were indulging in during what the young Goth called their 'no dick even if they're female nights'. Her emotional side, on the other hand, just knew it was because she had someone she cared about close at hand. It came as a bit of a surprise to her, after so many nights spent alone in sterile, empty quarters, but she had to admit she was craving Kenzi's invading presence more often than not.

The blonde refused to open her eyes just yet, unwilling to face the complications that were a constant part of her life. She frowned in her half awake state at the feeling of a slight pressure on her stomach. But it was the sound of a couple of clicks that made her open her eyes.

"What the hell?!" the doctor exclaimed as she noticed the complicated looking pair of handcuffs around her wrists.

Her unbelieving brown eyes moved up to stop on the face of the very satisfied looking shadow thief in-training who was straddling her body.

"Good morning, beautiful." Kenzi cooed with a broad smile. "How are we feeling today?"

Lauren's eyes widen as she shook her hands, making the chain between the cuffs rattle.

"What the freaking eff, Mackenzie!"

The tiny woman winced playfully; "Oh full name, huh? Never a good sign!"

Lauren growled.

Kenzi chuckled, not impressed in the least. The Goth wasn't a fool; she knew how dangerous Lauren could be, in her own way. She had underestimated the doctor in so many ways, and for so long, but the events of the last few months had showed her how wrong she had been. She now had a new respect and, she wasn't too proud to admit, a real deep fondness for the blonde.

"Aawwwww, Hotpants, don't get your oh so easy to steal panties in a twist. Look at this as my way to share my knowledge with a beloved human fellow."

Lauren closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath.

"Kenzi, my darling," the blonde pleaded quietly as she tried to show patience. "Can you, please untie me?"

"Nope."

"Nope?!" Lauren exclaimed, lifting off the bed as far as her tied hands and the girl sitting on her stomach allowed. "What do you mean: nope!?"

"Well that's the thing, right?" Kenzi answered as she was getting impatient. "You have to free yourself. Us being us, you never know when you'll need to use that skill again."

"Didn't we go through that already?" the blonde asked dumfounded. "I got rid of those chains remember? And I was so, so grateful to you for showing me how to pick a lock at the time." Lauren finished with a smile and a firm appreciative nod of her head.

The tiny girl huffed. "Those were a piece of cake. These, on the other hand are tricky."

Lauren sighed; aware of the younger woman's stubborn streak and knowing she wouldn't get out of this the easy way.

"Is this really necessary?" she asked in an attempt to escape the drill.

Kenzi leaned forward to look into the blonde's warm brown eyes.

"I want to keep you alive at all cost so; yes, this is necessary." The Goth answered. She leaned forward and noisily kissed the tip of Lauren's nose.

"I'm going to make some coffee," Kenzi said, her big blue eyes looking straight in Lauren's dark ones, letting her know how serious she was despite her playful attitude. "Then I'll start drinking it. If you're fast enough you might get some. If not; think of the day you will have with a super highly caffeinated hyper lil me around! Aren't you a lucky hotpants!?"

The short woman vaulted away from the prone blonde and sashayed toward the door.

"Kenziiii!" Lauren uncharacteristically whined as a last shot to change her young friend's mind.

"Loooooo!" Kenzi mimicked; "Lurve you toooo!"

With a wave of her hand, the dark haired girl was gone, leaving the bedroom's door open.

Lauren huffed, her head heavily sinking back against the pillow.

"I'm going to get you for this, Kenz." She muttered to herself.

The blonde smirked evilly as her brain instantly provided ways to get even with the tiny woman who was now making unnecessary loud noises in her, previously, spotless kitchen.

Lauren rolled her eyes and laughed lightly as she realized the childish schemes her mind was coming up with. The young Russian was bringing up a side of her she thought was lost forever.

The doctor couldn't stop the unheeded thought of Bo from popping in her mind, it was impossible for her to ignore the similar way the two women had impacted her life in the last few years.

Bo had been the first to sneak her way into her life. The brunette opened so many doors for her. Among other things she had released the very sexual side of the shy doctor who would never had thought she could keep up with nothing less than a succubus.

Just like Bo had done for that particular hidden side of her, Kenzi was bringing up another part of Lauren. The playful, mischievous young girl the blonde had been before life turned her into the reserved, overly serious doctor the two best friends first met. That same part was currently considering stealing all of her favorite fashion victim's beloved shoes and leaving a single pair of rubber flip flops in their place.

Lauren smiled brightly and turned her attention to the unfamiliar set of handcuffs.

* * *

><p>An undefined amount of time later…<p>

Kenzi was lying face down on Lauren's luxurious couch, thumbing through an umpteenth fashion magazine, a fresh cup of coffee sitting on the small table beside the armchair.

"Common, Lo!" The Goth yelled without lifting her nose from the magazine. "Do you really wanna go caffeine free all day? You won't… humph!"

Lauren's long, lean body landing on top of hers caught her by surprise. Before she could react, the taller woman had her effectively pinned to the couch. A toned arm wrapped around her neck and a strong hand grabbed both of her wrists.

"Lauren!" Kenzi squealed as she started laughing. "Let me go!"

"Let you go, Kenz?" The blonde mused as she took a drink from the close by coffee mug. "Mmmm good coffee. But to quote someone very dear to me; nope!"

Kenzi only laughed harder as she fought against Lauren's hold. The woman was deceptively strong for a geeky nerd doctor.

"Looooo!" the Goth whined loudly.

"Yeah, you know; I tried that." Lauren said with a broad smile. "It didn't work for me either."

Kenzi stopped fighting as laughter undermined her strength.

"Now it's my turn to use torture." Lauren whispered in her ear. "Let me tell you about the last time a woman handcuffed me to a bed."

The young Russian froze. "Oh no!"

"Oh yes!" Lauren laughed. "It all started with a certain unaligned succubus…"

"Noooooooooo!"

The end


	3. Chapter 3

**_hey guys, thank you for the reviews, I can't answer reviews left as guest personally like I usually like to do so let me take the time to do it here and now. Thank you!_**

**Another chapter for you. Just because I really loved Zoie playing drunk in 'groundhog Fae' ;-)**

**_let me know if you like it :-)_**

**Chapter 3 **

**Lean on me**

The hard repeated knocks on her front door pulled Lauren out of her meditating state, making her jump and softly swear.

"Common Dr Lewis, it's an emergency! Open up!" A muffled female voice resounded from behind the door.

The blonde was instantly on her feet. She swore louder as she ran to the door, hoping it would be the kind of emergency she would be able to take care of with the limited supplies she kept at home.

She abruptly opened the door to find herself face to face with a brightly smiling, take out carrying, Kenzi.

"Hi Hotpants! Missed me?"

Lauren gaped at the small woman for a second; "Kenz, where's the emergency?!"

Kenzi blinked and realized her mistake as she noticed the doctor tense posture. "Hum, elsewhere?"

The doctor growled lightly; "No emergency?"

"Well, kinda." The young Russian shrugged. "It's just…I couldn't spend another minute at the shack with Succubrainwashed and her Wanderjerk."

Lauren sighed and visibly relaxed.

"Get in here." She murmured as she reached out and grabbed a handful of the Goth's black shirt to pull her inside.

Kenzi smiled at the blonde and gave her a quick, one-armed, hug before walking past her.

"WHAT are you wearing?" The dark-haired girl yelled as she took her first good look at her friend.

Lauren looked down at herself. "Hum, it's what they generally call yoga outfit."

Kenzi looked at her dumbfound. "Why?"

The doctor shrugged, "Oh, you know…" She answered, pointedly tilting her head toward the yoga mat spread on the floor a few feet from them.

"OMG!" The Russian exclaimed, "You mean you actually do that stuff?! I thought those magazines of yours were just for show!"

The blonde shook her head in disbelief; "Oh! You mean like the cooking magazines YOU had hanging around the crack shack every time I was over?"

Kenzi huffed. "Well, I'll let you know those have a purpose."

Lauren tried to hide her smile. She was really starting to enjoy the almost sisterly bickering that was developing between the two of them.

"Really? And what would that be?"

The Goth tried to look defiant and failed totally as she answered; "They were supposed to be subliminal messages to make you want to cook those so yummy looking dishes for me, ok?"

Her rushed words and sheepish look made the blond doctor chuckled. She walked to her young friend and gently kissed her cheek.

"Next time you have a craving for some yummy looking dish, just tell me and I'll make it for us."

The dark-haired girl's bright smile was all the reward Lauren needed.

"In the mean time," the blonde walked to the paper bag now resting on her coffee table. "What do you have here?"

"Chinese!" Kenzi exclaimed happily. "All of your favorites. All we need is booze. Do you have some or do I have to go out and get some?"

Lauren shook her head with a smile.

"For some reason, Evony insists on keeping my fridge stocked with her 25% alcohol Dark Belch beer, we should be set."

Kenzi's eyes got huge; "25% alcohol?! That's my kind of beer, lady!"

"I thought you didn't want to have anything to do with Evony." Lauren teased as she grabbed the bag and led the way to the open spaced kitchen.

The young Russian huffed, throwing her arms to the skies; "Lo! It's booze we're talking about here!"

Kenzi set on placing the different containers of food on the small round table as Lauren went about the kitchen, collecting plates, silverware and the most important six-pack of beer.

"You're sure you don't want any sushi?" the young Russian asked as she simultaneously held the container close to her chest, not quite ready to let any of it go anyway.

Lauren laughed as she sat across her friend. "No go ahead, knock yourself out. I like my fish cooked only."

Kenzi squinted her eyes at the blonde; "You do know it won't try and swim back upstream right? It's still dead."

The doctor's only answer was a rolled up napkin hitting the Goth squarely between the eyes.

Both women burst out laughing before picking up their utensils and starting to eat.

"So, is this a girls' night?" Lauren asked between mouthfuls.

"Of course not, Doc!" Kenzi shivered visibly. "I hate that word! No. No. Look, here we have Dr Lauren Lewis extraordinaire and… Fabulous Me! That's obviously no girls' night!"

The blonde smiled widely at the younger woman's vehemence; "Well, what is it then?"

Kenzi started waving her arms widely, obviously looking for inspiration. She played gold fish for a few minutes, making Lauren giggle, before slapping her hand on the table top. "Ok! Right! Got it! This is a no dick night!"

Lauren threw her head back and laughed loudly.

"As a gold star lesbian I have to say I love it!" she finally hiccupped. "So, can we have other ladies over then?"

"Sure!" the Russian exclaimed, happy she was able to make her, often too serious, friend laugh so heartily. "But no Evony, she gives me the creeps. And no Tam Tam, she's too young."

Lauren almost spit out the beer she just took in.

"That Valkyrie lived and created mayhem for centuries!" The blonde pointed with a smile.

"You know what I mean! She's like a teenager right now and I want grown-up fun!"

Lauren smile grew even bigger, her brown eyes shining merrily.

"Hey I might be quite younger than you, Dr Badass." Kenzi complained loudly, "But I'm all grown-up!"

The blonde laughed again. "Since when are you reading my thoughts, Kenzi?"

"Since you stopped hiding behind your cool façade and started wearing your feelings right there on your beautiful face." The Goth answered matter-of-factly.

Lauren wasn't expecting such a direct answer and she looked down to the floor in embarrassment.

The dark haired girl instantly reacted and grabbed the blonde's hand across the table. Embarrassing her new friend was the last thing she wanted; "Hey! No need for that. It suits you, Lo."

Lauren looked into the younger woman's eyes and, seeing only sincerity in the crystal blue orbs, she offered her a sweet, shy smile.

"Anyway, anyone else you can think of to invite to our no dick night?" Kenzi redirected the conversation easily.

"No, my circle of friends is pretty limited, you know." The doctor admitted. "Well, except for Bo…"

"Nope!" Kenzi jumped in right away. "Miss Dennis lost that chance when she went all ass-like with jerk Rainer."

"Ok!" Lauren exclaimed, holding up her hands in agreement. "No ladies acting like asses to our not girls' night either."

"You got that right, Hotyogapants; it's a 'No dick even if they're female night'!"

"Yep, looks like it's just you and me, then."

"Works for me, Lo." Kenzi approved, clinking her beer bottle against Lauren's.

* * *

><p>A while later, after they cleaned up the kitchen and grabbed another six-pack from the fridge, both women were lounging on the couch.<p>

Lauren was sitting, slightly slouched in the corner made by two cushions, her head resting on the back of the couch as Kenzi, now shoeless, was lying on her back, her dark head pillowed on the blonde's thigh and her feet resting on the opposite armrest.

Each had yet another bottle in hand and both felt pretty relaxed and happy in each other's company. They had chatted and joked for hours already and now had fallen in a comfortable, friendly silence as they both were lost in their own thoughts.

Kenzi was the one to break the silence.

"Lauren? What's going on between you and Evony?"

"Nothing." The blonde answered without a hint of hesitation. She wasn't going to get into her projects about the Morrigan with her young friend but she could say without lying that nothing was going on with the Dark Fae queen bitch.

"Yeah?" the younger woman tilted her head to briefly look into the blonde's eyes. "Because even if Bo is being an ass, she's still my sister slash BFF and you're still… well, her Lauren."

The doctor sighed and took a deep pull of her beer. "I'm not so sure about that, Kenz."

"What? Are you saying you don't love her anymore?" the Goth exclaimed looking up again.

"Of course I'm not saying that!" Lauren blurred out. "But do I have to remind you that she found her s quote destiny with Vintage Wanderer Ken Doll?"

Kenzi had to chuckle at the doctor's choice of words. _'I'm really rubbing off on her._' She thought with a smile.

"She's not herself, Lauren. He put some kind of whammy on her."

"Maybe; but the result is still the same." Lauren pointed out sadly. "She's not mine anymore. I let her down when I joined the Dark Fae. She asked me to leave with her and I turned her down."

The blond doctor finished her bottle in one gulp; she could feel the alcohol running through her system but didn't care one bit. By now she felt safe enough with Kenzi to get drunk in her presence.

"Yeah but you had your reasons, right?" Kenzi reasoned wisely. "That doesn't mean you just stopped loving her. She has to see that. It doesn't mean she had to turn into a jerk. If you ask me; she's lucky we still love her even if we're incredibly mad at her."

"Well, you can't just stop loving someone because they turned into an ass. There's no off switch for love. I wish it was that easy but it's not. Believe me; I tried." Lauren explained despondently, starting on another beer.

"No such luck, huh?" the Russian asked even if she already knew the answer.

"Nope," the blonde laughed a mirth-less laugh. "And the Goddess knows my life would be soooo much easier if I wasn't in love with her. I mean; try and be in a committed relationship with a subbucus."

"A succubus." Kenzi corrected absentmindedly, taking a long pull of her own beer.

"What?" Lauren asked, her focus slowly getting less than perfect.

"You said a subbucus," the younger woman said in a yawn. "Real word is succubus."

"Yeah. Whatever." Lauren waved her hand dismissively. "Anyway; I'm the pathetic human who went and fell in love with a subbucus."

"A suc…" Kenzi started to correct again but changed her mind. "Hey, close enough. And you're not pathetic, Bo's charms are hard to resist."

"Hey! When you're right, you're right!" the blonde called out clanging the Goth's bottle with her own in salute.

Kenzi frowned as she looked at the bottle's label. "Hey, is drinking Dark Fae beer making me dark?"

"Nope, it's making you drunk."

"Ha! Swizzlesticks ! Takes more than a few beers to get me drunk, my darling." Kenzi retorted with a flourish of her hand. "I'm Russian; I have vodka running through my veins instead of blood. Tequila on Tex-Mex night."

Lauren threw her head back and laughed drunkenly. "You liar, I did blood tests on you before, remember?"

Kenzi tilted her head to get a better look at the blonde and smiled as she noticed the heavy eyelids half covering the warm brown and overly bright eyes of her friend.

"Yeah, so?!" the younger woman taunted, loving this carefree, if more than a bit drunk, side of the doctor.

"Soooooooo." The blonde answered in a sing-song voice. "Your blood's composition is completely normal, my sweet. Except for a high level of blood in your alcohol."

Kenzi laughed as Lauren gave her a 'so there' look and took a deep pull of her beer. The Goth didn't try to correct the blonde's slip of the tongue; this Lauren was way too much fun.

Long, deft fingers slowly started running through her dark hair and Kenzi closed her eyes with a sigh, savoring the innocent show of affection. It had been a while since she had been on the receiving end of that kind of tender gesture and she guessed it had been a while for Lauren too. She also knew that the alcohol probably was taking down some of her friend's inhibitions. The two of them had become pretty close over the last few weeks but she was aware that, at times, Lauren was still somehow hesitant when she was interacting with her. Kenzi regretted the way their relationship started, when they both were a little less than reasonable and quite a bit weary of their differences. She had to admit she had been a bit jealous at the time, as she spotted right away the special connection Bo instantly developed with the beautiful doctor. And she sure wasn't ready to share her new best friend's attention at the time.

"You need to get a cat, Lo." The Goth said softly, wishing there was more love in the blonde's lonely life. "Something soft you could hold and pet, who would purr for you."

"Bo was doing that for me, and I love to pet her pu…"

Kenzi quickly put a hand on the doctor's mouth. "You're drunk, Dr Lewis!"

Lauren funnily closed one eye in introspection; "Quite possibly."

"Ah! Possibly! My so delectable in these pants ass, you mean totally drunk."

The doctor huffed; "Ah! Says you! Prove it!"

"Say succubus." Kenzi smartly taunted.

"Subbucus! See?! Easy! I can do it anytime!" Lauren gloated before her head hit the back of the couch harshly.

The young Russian laughed softly and stood up slowly. "Ok, let's go Hotpants. It's '_let's put drunk geeky doctors to bed' _time."

"I'm not geeky!" the intoxicated woman exclaimed. "Oh wait, yes I am."

Kenzi chuckled and grabbed the blonde's hands to pull her to her feet, task made difficult by the laughing fit that was now overwhelming the older woman.

"Come on; tall, blonde and drunker than I thought, give me a hand here."

The dark haired girl managed to wrap an arm around Lauren's slender waist and started guiding her toward her bedroom.

The blonde frowned; "I'm not that tall."

"You are when I have to half carry you to bed, babe." Kenzi groaned.

After some effort, a quite drunk herself Russian finally managed to walk her intoxicated friend in her room and help her get in bed.  
>The Goth covered Lauren with the comforter and gently kissed her forehead, the blonde seemed out for the count already.<p>

Kenzi was about to turn away and go crash in the guest bedroom that she had, more or less, claimed as her own when a soft voice made her jump.

"I miss her, Kenz."

Kenzi sighed, the sadness in Lauren's voice breaking her own crushed heart. "I know, my darling. I do to."

"Stay with me?" Lauren asked in a whisper.

Without a word, Kenzi slipped in bed and settled on her side behind Lauren. She wrapped her arms around the taller woman, hugging her to her own body as tightly as she could. The soft murmured thank you brought tears to her eyes.

"Kenz?" The blonde's sleepy voice broke the silence again.

"Mmmmmmm?"

"We need more of your 'no dick nights'."

Kenzi chuckled. "Effing Hell yes!"

The end 

**_Real Life is kinda kicking my butt these days so I'll do my best to update, because it does a lot to keep my mind of the bad news for one thing, but I'm not sure when that'll be. If you guys have any ideas of situations you'd like to see our two favourite humans in, let me know, I'd love to try and write it for you._**

**_Thanks again_**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys, sorry it took so long to update. I had to face some serious health issues that kept me away from writing. The neck surgery to fix my crushed spinal cord didn't rid me of the issues in my limbs yet and my hands are still painful so this will be a short chapter.

Also; count me as one of the many heartbroken fans about the end of the show! The cast tweets about their last day of shooting were particularly tough to read. Let's call it separation complex.

In any case, I hope you like it. 

**Chapter 4; What doesn't kill you**

Lauren woke up with a start, it was still early but she's had a very long week as many dark Fae had invaded her new lab to get treated after hearing THE Lauren Lewis was now the doctor for the Dark. The doctor had the chance to examine new types of Fae previously unknown to her, as they traditionally always affiliated with the Dark Fae. It had been an exhilarating but exhausting week and this evening she had just come home, get changed into a black tank top and uncharacteristic red flannel shorts covered with skulls and roses before she collapsed in bed. She had been asleep for barely over an hour but, because of her training as a doctor, the hard knocks on her door woke her up instantly.

"Shit!" the blonde whispered as she got out of bed, that knocking was both urgent but its rhythm was strangely familiar.

"Kenzi!" she started loudly as she made her way to the door. "I told you again and again; don't play the emergency card if it's not a real emergency!"

Lauren opened the door but no one was at the door, she swore and was about to close the door when a weak voice came from the area of her knees.

"That's the thing, Doc, it's kind of an emergency kind of thing. Nice outfit by the way."

Lauren quickly kneeled down to have a closer look at her young friend as she stayed slumped against the doorjamb. "You would say that, you bought it for me." The blonde smiled as she instinctively started checking the young Russian for signs of injury. She didn't find much except for a high fever.

"What's going on with you, Kenz?" she asked gently as she helped the tiny woman up and guided her further in the flat.

The Goth leaned heavily against her taller friend as Lauren led her toward the bedroom. "I think I'm dying, doc. It must be malaria."

The blonde chuckled. "I highly doubt that, sweetie. Malaria is a tropical disease and the Dal is the furthest away from home you've been lately. Let's get you to bed."

"Lo, I do love you dearly but I keep telling you, you're not my type. Even in my weakened state, you won't get your paws on this." The Goth waved at her own body before her head heavily dropped against Lauren's chest with a groan.

"And I cry myself to sleep over it every night, sexy." Lauren laughed as she maneuvered Kenzi until she sat on the edge of her bed.

Kenzi sat motionless, her chin against her chest, eyes closed.

"Lauren?" She asked in a tiny voice.

"Yes?" the blonde answered as she started unlacing one of the Goth's knee high trademark boots.

"I feel like crap."

Lauren ran a soft hand on the younger woman's flushed cheek. "I know, Honey. I'm going to take care of you, ok?"

Kenzi nodded and the blonde went back to work on recalcitrant boots.

"Why can't you buy the kind with a zipper on the side?" the frustrated doctor asked as she fought with stubborn laces.

"Are you kidding?" The Goth instantly perked up. "That would so totally kill the whole amazeball look I have going strong here!"

Lauren laughed lightly. "Not quite at death's door yet, are you, Kenz?"

"I have priorities." Kenzi mumbled before she let herself fall backward on the bed.

Lauren went on taking off the Goth's outer clothing. When she reached to unzip her tight pants, two small hands started slapping at her own.

"God, you're persistent, Dr Lewis! Paws off, remember?" Kenzi snorted.

"And you're delirious." Lauren chuckled as she pointed her finger at her young friend.

The slim blonde went to her dresser and grabbed a pair of sleeping pants and a t-shirt and dropped them on the bed.

"Here, finish undressing and put these on, you'll be more comfortable. I'm going to go get my kit and what I need to take care of you."

She was halfway out of the room when the tiny but teasing voice resounded again.

"If that's your code for sex toys, I keep telling you I'm not interested."

Lauren threw up her hands and left the room with a smile. The doctor wasn't too worried about her young friend. If Kenzi was teasing her it meant she wasn't that sick, despite her pretense of the opposite.

* * *

><p>When Lauren came back, Kenzi was wearing her comfy clothes and lying spread-eagled and sideway on top of the bed, moaning.<p>

The blonde smirked at how melodramatic her friend was. She put her medical kit down on the floor and kneeled next to the bed.

"Ok, Miss Drama Queen," the doctor started as she gently grabbed the younger woman's hands. "Can you sit up for me for a minute, please?"

Kenzi allowed the blonde to pull her up until she was sitting on the edge of the bed again.

"Hi." The young Russian whispered groggily when she found herself face to face with Lauren.

The doctor chuckled affectionately. "Hi, you. Feeling that yucky huh?"

"Huhuh." Kenzi answered and she let her head fall forward until it rested on her blond friend's shoulder.

"Ok. Let me examine you and see what I can do to help."

The Goth sighed. "I'm sorry to bug you with this, Lo."

The doctor shrugged, knowing how Kenzi hated to rely on others, it was a miracle she came to her in the first place.

"I'm just happy you managed to find your way here and came to find me for help."

Lauren quickly assessed her patient and with a few questions she came up with a diagnosis.

"Congratulations, Kenz. You caught yourself a nice case of the flu." She teased as she put her kit out of the way.

"Nuhuh." The Goth moaned pitifully. "Can't be, never had the flu before."

"There's a first for everything, honey." Lauren pinpointed with a smile.

"Another pick up line, Hotpants? You're incorrigible."

Lauren laughed out loud as she placed a bottle in a small feverish hand. "Here drink this."

Kenzi looked at the bottle then at Lauren with a dumbfounded look.

"You're shitting me, Doc."

"No, Kenzi. I am not _kidding _you." The blonde answered with a lifted eyebrow. "You have a high fever, you're dehydrated and it's partly why you feel so bad. You need the fluids."

"Yeah but doooc, water? Really!" Kenzi whined.

"Sacrilege, I know!" Lauren tried not to laugh. "It's all I have home right now."

"What about those sport drinks you always had a full stock of when you and B…" Kenzi realized too late who she was about to mention and who was still a sore spot for both of them and she looked down with a frown. "I'm sorry, Lo."

The blonde sighed as she rubbed the younger woman's knee. "Don't worry about it. Let's just say, I've been avoiding those drinks lately, you know?"

Kenzi nodded silently and squeezed the long fingers resting on her knee for a second. She pinched her nose with one hand as she brought the bottle of water to her mouth and drank a good portion of it.

Lauren laughed at her friend's antics. "Kenz, you're unbelievable."

"Whaaat?" the Goth whined, making a face. "Last time I drank water was when…Hum… _someone_ refilled an empty bottle of vodka with it to play a joke on me."

"Ouh, that's a very mean one." The blonde commented with a fake wince.

"I know! Right?!" The young Russian exclaimed loudly before making a face as the effort of the outburst proved too much for her weak body.

Kenzi frowned as she followed her blond friend's actions as the doctor dove in her medical kit again, picking up a couple of items that made her blue eyes grow wide.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no! You can't do that to me, Lewis! You just can't make me drink WATER and give me a SHOT in less than 5 minutes!"

Lauren turned back to face her young friend and made an understanding face. "I'm sorry, Kenzi. I know how you feel about needles but this shot would really help."

The black-haired girl sighed with a big pout. "What is it?"

"It's something I came up with when I was first experiencing with Fae biology. I used Fae antibodies on all types of flu viruses and…" Lauren stopped talking when she saw the glazed look coming over blue eyes.

"Short version?" the doctor suggested. She had to smile when Kenzi just nodded her head deliberately.

"The flu is a virus. You can't treat it; it has to run its course. But this will speed up the process. Instead of feeling crappy for about a week, you'll only be for a couple of days."

"Shoot me up, doctor genius." Kenzi begged, giving Lauren a hint about how very bad she was really feeling but also how much the trust has grown between them.

"What don't you lay down and close your eyes?" the doctor suggested as she guided the younger woman to lay down until the dark head rested on one of the pillows.

"Ok but don't try anything funny."

Lauren pushed the Goth's short sleeve up and rubbed her arm with a disinfectant wipe.

"Oooowwwwww, ooowwwwww, owwwww" the black-haired girl yelled.

"Nice try, Kenzi!" the doctor snorted, "I haven't touched you yet."

Kenzi opened one eye to look at the blonde who was sporting a wide smile and holding up a still full syringe for her to see. She closed her eye again as she moaned; "You don't have to be that amused about it."

"I was rehearsing," the Goth defended herself, "All artists rehearse, you know. Ok, I'm good, do your thing, doc."

"I'm all done, Kenz." The blonde said even before the younger woman was done talking.

The Goth looked up in disbelief; "What? I didn't feel a thing! Bo was right: you give good needle!"

Both women stared at each other uncertainly as Bo's name popped up again but the ridicule of the situation won out and they shared a laugh.

"Ok. Time for some rest." Lauren helped her young friend under the comforter. "You'll need another shot in eight hours but the medication is going to make you sleepy in the mean time."

"You know, you should try to get that med patented and out there." The small thief mumbled slowly. "People would pay big bucks for that thing. You could get rich."

Lauren chuckled as she tucked her patient in. "More likely; I would get dead. Do you think the Fae would let me use any of their technology for the benefit of humans?"

"You got a point."

"Yep, and a major one, if you ask me." The doctor confirmed with another chuckle. "Now try to go to sleep, call if you need anything. I'll be close by."

Lauren was heading toward the door when a small voice called her back.

"Lo?"

The blonde turned back around. "Yes, Kenzi?"

"Would you stay with me and cuddle? Please?" the small girl like voice asked hesitantly.

The doctor's heart broke at the sound. "Of course, Honey."

She walked back into the room and made her way to the other side of the bed; slipping under the covers she closed the space between them. Pressing into her sick friend's back, she gently wrapped her arms around her.

Kenzi gasped: "Your feet are cold."

"Well, you're overly warm, we're even." Lauren retorted with a smile.

Both women settled into the embrace, as uncharacteristic as the action was for both of them.

None of them really were the cuddly type. And with good reason. The violent childhood that Kenzi went through and her consequent bout of living in the street weren't exactly the best growing conditions to develop that type of affectionate comportment. In the street, accepting any kind of contact could end up being dangerous. Bo had been the one to somehow break down her barriers.

On the other hand, while Lauren had received all the necessary attention and affection from loving parents during her childhood, a childhood that has been as normal as a genius kid can get, her time with the Light had taken care of her natural affectionate tendencies.

During her first five years as the Ashe's, she barely ever had been touched, even in an innocent way. Most Fae couldn't stand to touch a human except when it came to feed off of them or have their own fun with them. She could count on both hands the number of times a more open-minded, or more grateful, patient had shaken her hand. And those handshakes had been the extend of physical contact she had received during that time. The fact that she, herself, had to touch the patients during her examinations seemed, ironically, of no concern to them though. Maybe because she had to wear gloves most of the time. Still, the worse of them at times still required a Fae doctor to examine them, even if she was a far better physician than any of them.

She pretty quickly had to forge herself an armor in order to protect her mind and her very own sanity, an armor that no one had ever infiltrated until Bo appeared in her life. She had built a shield of professionalism and built-up aloofness, some might even say coldness. She had learned to control her naturally extremely expressive face and put on a mask to survive among the Fae. At the end, she had lost her capacity to physically demonstrate affection.

Somehow, ever since the two women had become closer, they had slowly built up the type of trust that allows that kind of physicality to present itself again. And both of them had realized how much they had miss it.

It also reminded Lauren that it was a scientific fact that humans actually need physical contact to thrive and her initial reticence with Kenzi disappeared. The fact that the two of them were the only humans in a world where they were surrounded by superhuman creatures might have played a part in their newly found physical closeness too.

The blond doctor was dozing off, thinking about how cuddly Kenzi had become with her, when a tiny voice brought her back to full consciousness.

"Lauren?" Kenzi started in a worried voice. "You're not going to get that flu from me, are you?"

The blonde smiled and gave her young friend a squeeze for her thoughtfulness.

"Don't worry about me; I also produced the ultimate flu vaccine. I'm getting vaccinated every year."

"Sooooo freaking rich, Dr. Genius." Kenzi mumbled sleepily as the medication started to kick in. "Such a waaaaste."

"Go to sleep, Kenzi." 

The end...for now

...and what if Bo was to burst in on them then?


End file.
